


you're dripping like a saturated sunrise

by merlypops



Series: Girl!5SOS Oneshots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cashton, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Girl 5sos, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc let's be real here they are, cis girl ashton, cis girl calum, girl!ashton, girl!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Ash said with a little shrug as she smiled up at Cal cheekily. "You're pretty and sassy but you're always so <i>nice</i> about it -" That was said almost accusingly and Cal's lips twitched despite herself. "Also you're supposed to be braiding my hair and you're not."'</p><p>
  <b>Cal braids flowers into her girlfriend's hair and Ash is a little shit that means well.</b>
</p><p>Based on "Colors" by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're dripping like a saturated sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenmichael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/gifts).



> this is for astrid because i love her and she wanted me to write girl!5sos smut so i gave it my best shot (but i'll try to do a better job next time if people don't hate this!)
> 
> I hope this is cute idk.

The evening was warm and still. The sky was a mess of lilac and gold swirling together like watercolour paints behind thin streaks of wispy cloud. There was no breeze and Cal's hair fell in gentle waves to brush the tanned line of her jaw.

She was dressed in high-waisted denim shorts and an oversized Kurt Cobain t-shirt that kept sliding down to reveal her shoulder. Cal's arms were inked with tattoos and her black Vans were battered on her feet as she stretched her long tanned legs out in front of her, resting on her elbows in the long grass of her girlfriend Ash's back garden.

The older girl was lying in the grass too, resting with her head cushioned on Cal's flat stomach as the tanned girl gently carded her fingers through Ash's long honey-coloured curls.

Ash was dressed in a black crop top and a grey skater skirt that she had paired with a pair of obnoxiously bright pink Doc Martens. Her eyeliner was messy and her lip gloss had been kissed away by Cal but she looked content as she lay there in her girlfriend's thin tanned arms.

Ash was cuddly as she lay snuggled up there, breathing soft and slow through her cute little upturned nose as she exhaled irritably, blowing a strand of curly hair out of her face.

"You okay, petal?" Cal asked gently, stroking Ash's cheekbone gently with the pad of her thumb. Ash's soft pink lips parted like rose petals and Cal couldn't resist ducking her head to catch them in a gentle kiss, chaste and slow and very, _very_ sweet.

"I'm good," Ash said and she smiled at Cal, upside down with her head pillowed on Cal's thighs. "I love you, princess."

Cal blushed, brushing her fingers over Ash's soft blushing cheeks again because she didn't think she'd _ever_ get over that nickname. Ash had called her it for the first time a few years ago, back before they were going out and the older girl had been bitter that Cal's family had more money than hers.

The nickname had been mean at first, spoken with contempt lacing every word but, slowly, things had changed between them, like the tide drifting back out to sea almost, or the gentle turn of the stars in the night sky.

Now there was _love_ saturating the word instead - as pure and shining as the sunrise - and Cal knew the very moment she heard it that things were different now.

"I love you too, petal," Cal said quietly, ducking her head as her dark curls fell to hide the blush in her cheeks. Ash looked up at her knowingly though and her hazel eyes were soft with love.

"Can we do something? I want to do something," Ash mumbled in that way she had, like she felt restless and bored but was too lazy to actually do anything about her predicament. Cal's teeth were white when she smiled.

"I could braid your hair?" the younger girl offered hesitantly and Ash smiled at that, melting back against her girlfriend like she was lying in warm bath water.

"I'd like that," Ash grinned and her dimples were out in full force, and the beauty of her shining face took Cal's breath away.

The dark-haired girl reached for Ash's long honey-coloured curls with what was _almost_ reverence. It was warm as the sun went down and Ash's hair was soft as it ran through Cal's fingers, sweet smelling and glinting almost golden in the late evening sunlight.

"You're so pretty," Cal said shyly as she took a few of Ash's curls into her hand, separating them into three strands and beginning to plait them together. Her voice was soft and quiet, and Ash's hazel eyes fluttered shut with contentment. "Every single time I see you, you look more pretty than you did the day before. I'm so lucky to have you."

Ash's full lips tugged up into a smile that was equal parts flattered and bemused, and she blinked her beautiful eyes open as she reached up to cup Cal's cheek gently with a hand that was calloused from playing the drums.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Ash said with a little shrug as she smiled up at Cal cheekily. "You're pretty and sassy but you're always so _nice_ about it -" That was said almost accusingly and Cal's lips twitched despite herself. "Also you're supposed to be braiding my hair and you're not."

Cal giggled, ducking her head to drop a purposefully-wet kiss onto the end of Ash's nose. The older girl pretended to grimace, wiping her face with the back of her hand, but Cal would have to have been _blind_ to miss the poorly-disguised fondness in Ash's eyes.

"I was braiding your hair out of the kindness of my heart!" Cal said reproachfully but she picked the braid up again, tightening the strands of hair and reaching to swipe a daisy idly from the grass. She added it to the plait, her fingers working fast and carefully as she fastened it with one of the numerous hair bands on Ash's wrist. "If you keep being mean to me then I'll just stop."

"Aw, don't stop!" Ash cooed but her cheeks were flushed now and she smiled at Cal shyly, biting her lip. "It feels really good when you stroke my hair."

"Then be nice!" Cal admonished but it was hard to keep her laughter in now. She tugged her fingers gently through Ash's curls, working out the knots, and the older girl's jaw fell slack as she settled back more comfortably into Cal's lap.

"I'll make it worth your while," Ash said after a moment and her tone hinted at something almost undoubtedly sexual. Just to cement this idea, Ash licked her lips - maintaining _far_ too much eye contact while she did it - and Cal snorted with laughter, tugging Ash's hair lightly.

"You know I love it when you pull my hair, babe," Ash said but she was joking now and Cal's laughter escaped her in a burst as she wriggled out from beneath her girlfriend so that she could flop down onto the grass beside her.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Irwin,” Cal muttered, dropping the nicknames for once, and Ash’s eyes were gleaming as she grinned, dimpling like she _knew_ how cute she was.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot,” Ash pointed out and Cal’s chocolate brown eyes softened as she cupped Ash’s cheek gently, glancing at the flowers braided into her long hair and smiling before she could stop herself.

“Yeah, you are,” Cal said softly and Ash’s eyes were like melted caramel as she closed the gap between them.

Her lips were warm and soft against Cal’s, still tasting faintly of strawberries from the lip gloss she had been wearing. Her big hands were clumsy as they threaded into her girlfriend’s dark curls and Cal smiled as she gently settled down over Ash, kissing her quiet like she had to sometimes.

Ash’s skirt was rucked up around her waist and Cal’s thigh slipped between her girlfriend’s legs as she ducked her head to mouth distractedly at the smaller girl’s neck, leaving little lovebites behind that littered the skin like flower petals. Cal's mouth found hers and she hummed contentedly as the last rays of sunlight warmed her back.

Ash whined as Cal deepened the kiss with tiny hot flicks of her tongue that would have made Ash’s knees weak if they’d been standing. The smaller girl was clinging to Cal now, holding onto her shoulders tight with both hands like she felt dizzy.

“I love you, petal,” Cal breathed as her hand slipped down between the warm press of their bodies. Ash whimpered, tucking her face away into the warm skin of her girlfriend’s neck as Cal dropped a soft kiss onto Ash’s shoulder.

The smaller girl was squirming now, needy and desperate as the sun began to slip down behind the rooftop of Ash’s house. The flowers were tumbling from her hair and her curls were a mess as they fanned out on the grass beneath her.

Cal loved her so much that it made her chest hurt.

“I love you too,” Ash promised breathlessly and her expression was more sincere now as her dark eyelashes fanned out against her lightly tanned skin. “Now are you gonna touch me or will I need to do that myself, princess?”

Cal laughed softly, rolling her eyes as she pushed Ash’s skirt all the way up.

“I think I can manage that, you little shit,” Cal laughed as her hand drifted down again.

Ash’s hips jerked and she gave a little whine but her grin stretched across her pretty face like it was going to split it in two.

She looked innocent for all of two seconds before her big hands drifted beneath Cal’s soft Cobain t-shirt and she started to tickle her ribs.

“You l-little fucker!” Cal gasped out and Ash giggled breathlessly.

The sun was sinking low behind the houses and their laughter was soft as they lay tangled up together on the grass, with flushed cheeks and messy curls and _life_ thrumming through their veins.

Some things would never change and that was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought <3


End file.
